


SG1 Daniel Jackson Spirits

by jesterladyvids



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: A character study of Daniel Jackson from SG1





	SG1 Daniel Jackson Spirits




End file.
